


Worship

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tagged mature for mentioning of sex at the end of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from the Dragon Age M/M Ship + Prompt Generator. The prompt was: "Sebastian Vael and Anders + Worship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

   **S** ebastian was a pious man. His belief in the Maker was steadfast. Anders was pious as well, though he turned more to Andraste for guidance. Surprisingly enough neither of the two was good at worshipping. Sure, Sebastian knew the Chant of Light by heart and living over a decade under the Chantry’s guidance, he never forgot to say his prayers and attend the masses. Still, he did not worship the Maker. He believed in him, had faith and a deep, humble respect for him, but the utter self-forgetting worship to which some of his brethren turned was beyond him. Maybe it was, because he had never yet _seen_ the Maker. Anders was even less inclined to worship. He _knew_ Andraste was a mortal and her fights were very real. He looked up to her, strived to live after her example. But he did not worship her. Maybe it was, because she used to be a slave, too much like him.

   **S** ebastian had faith in the Maker, but he _worshipped_ Anders. When he tied the mage’s hair, he let it run through his fingers, revealing in the fluid gold he saw. When he watched Anders’ heal his patients, he bit the inside of his cheeks to hold back the tears of reverence, when he saw the miracles this man worked. When he lied awake at night, Anders draped over his chest like an overgrown cat, he listened to the healer’s soft breathing, counted every exhale and waited anxiously for every intake.

   **A** nders believed in Andraste, but he _worshipped_ Sebastian. When he kissed Sebastian, he revelled in the faint tremor shaking the archer’s hands on his shoulders, before Sebastian allowed himself to indulge. When he listened to Sebastian saying his prayers, he silently lip-synched each word, marvelling in the way the man’s accent made the Chant sound so much more touching. When he watched Sebastian shoot arrow after precise arrow, each hitting their deadly mark, he shivered with respect and gratitude that the brother focused his lethal attention solely on protecting Anders’ life.

   **W** hen they lied in each others arms, they still believed in Andraste and the Maker, but their minds were filled solely with thoughts of each other. When Sebastian kissed Anders’ skin, he spared no inch, not feeling whole until he had blessed the mage’s entire body. When Anders pushed into Sebastian, he did not stop until the archer moaned endless prayers of praise. Sebastian’s nails carved sacred marks into Anders’ arms. The heat of Anders’ fingers burned all sins from Sebastian’s heart. Their joined outcry at the peak of their sacramental rite of unification was nothing but a testament to their deep devotion.

   **W** hen they came down, legs tangled together, hands slowly mapping each others form, they looked at each other with breathless wonder. “I love you, Sebastian.” _Andraste guide you._ “I luv ye too, Anders.” _Maker watch over you._

   **S** ebastian had faith in the Maker. Anders believed in Andraste. Sebastian worshipped Anders and Anders worshipped Sebastian. It was as simple, as that. They both were very pious men.  



End file.
